Hot Hybrid Sex
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Stefan se despierta y llega a tres conclusiones: un elefante debe estar bailando en su cabeza (eso, o tiene resaca), esa cama no es la suya y está completamente desnudo. ¿Qué demonios hizo anoche? KLEFAN. SLASH. LEMON.


**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

**Aviso**: "_Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"_

**Advertencias:** SLASH. LEMON. KLEFAN. Por favor no sigas leyendo si no te gusta. Humor/Romance

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, Stefan, molesto, se giró hacia el lado contrario para evitarlos. Medio despierto, hundió su cara en la almohada y aspiró.

Un momento.

Volvió a aspirar y definitivamente aquello no olía como a casa, como a su cama. Abrió los ojos y por un momento sintió que los rayos de luz le quemaban los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, ni si quiera estaba en su casa. Miró hacia los lados recorriendo la habitación, intentando reconocer algún detalle. Nada. Su cabeza iba a explotar por el elefante que había decidido ponerse a bailar en ella. Hundiéndose de nuevo en la cama fue cuando lo notó. Levantó las sábanas para asegurarse y efectivamente tenía razón: estaba completamente desnudo.

¿Qué demonios había hecho anoche?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y por un momento estuvo tentado a darse un golpe que lo dejara inconsciente. Pero tenía que averiguar dónde estaba.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y se intentó levantar. Mala idea. Se sentó de nuevo en ella, demasiado mareado para levantarse. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a él estaba la primera pista de qué había ocurrido: la maldita tarjeta.

_Queda invitado a la celebración de la soltería de Caroline Forbes._

_Se ruega llevar todo el alcohol que se disponga e indumentaria casual._

_Parejas empalagosas abstenerse._

_En el claro del bosque. A las 11._

_Atentamente, Caroline._

Recordaba haber ido, obligado por una Caroline indignada de que su amigo no quisiera celebrar su soltería con ella. Llegaron a las once y a medianoche ya estaba borracho como una cuba. Había bebido todo lo que había llevado en un tiempo record. No era el único, todos los que habían ido a la fiesta parecían adolescentes (algunos lo eran físicamente), emborrachándose como si fuera la primera vez. Su amiga estaba especialmente borracha y no paraba de bailar con todo el que estuviera cerca. El baile dio paso al restregón y juraría que en algún momento la perdió de vista metiéndose entre los árboles con Enzo.

Era una hipócrita. Eso no era estar soltera, eso era hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde que escuchó su acento por primera vez sin que le remordiera la conciencia. A partir de ese momento sus recuerdos se volvían confusos, pero estaba claro que había acabado la noche con alguien, así que a él tampoco se le dio mal la noche ¿no?

Por favor que no fuera Rebekah. Había ido a la fiesta y no sería la primera vez que se emborrachaban y se acostaban. Pero luego ella se quedaba colgada de él, Stefan no quería más y al final tenía que lidiar con muertes en el pueblo y un Klaus cabreado.

Por favor, _de verdad_, que no fuera Rebekah.

Un poco más despejado, Stefan se levantó de la cama y fue poniéndose su ropa arrugada y desperdigada por la habitación. Mientras se ponía la camiseta negra que había llevado la noche anterior se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía por el espejo que de enfrente: moratones por los costados, pelo alborotado, un mordisco cicatrizando… Eso solo podía hacerlo una híbrida. Y solo conocía a una.

Mierda. Hayley. Klaus definitivamente lo iba a matar, si no lo hacía Elijah primero.

Se terminó de vestir aún más deprisa, decidido a hacer el camino de la vergüenza hasta su casa lo más rápido que le fuera posible. Haciendo caso omiso a su dolor de cabeza salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Doble mierda. Estaba en la maldita casa de Los Originales. Y aparentemente había pasado un tornado por el pasillo. Había cuadros que se habían caído al suelo, alfombras arrugadas y el espejo del pasillo, eso era lo peor: lleno de marcas de manos y manchado de algo blanquecino… Stefan quiso morirse ahí mismo. Pero de verdad. No cuando mueres para resucitar y que te vuelvan a matar. Tenía que salir de esa casa con los pies en polvorosa.

Cuando llegó al hall de la mansión suspiro aliviado, lo iba a conseguir.

— Buenos días, Stefan. ¿Qué tal esa resaca?

Maldita fuera su suerte. Se giró para ver el lugar del que provenía la voz. Y ahí estaba Klaus, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una taza de lo que debía ser café en sus manos y una sonrisa torcida. Stefan cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

— Bien. Adiós Klaus. — Respondió secamente. Volvió a empezar su marcha pero fue de nuevo interrumpido por el Original.

— ¿Ya te marchas? ¿Seguro que no quieres un café? Ven Stefan, estoy convencido de que lo necesitas. — Klaus lo sabía. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Stefan hubiera hecho, él lo sabía. Y el tono en que le habló sonó a ultimátum: o vienes o te rompo el cuello. Stefan le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras le seguía hasta la cocina.

Durante el tiempo que el híbrido le estuvo poniendo un café, Stefan no le quitó la vista de encima. Necesitaba estar preparado para el momento en el que el Original decidiera romperle el cuello. Atento como lo estaba se dio cuenta de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que le había visto. Klaus se había cortado el pelo de forma que ya no tenía ningún rizo, incluso parecía menos rubio, se había dejado crecer una barba de una semana. El conjunto hacía que sus ojos destacaran más, quitándose ese aire angelical que nunca había sido acorde a su personalidad. Se le veía mejor que cuando volvió a Mystic Falls por primera vez, más varonil y sexy.

¿Klaus sexy? Nonono. Stefan sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar sus ideas y mantener la resaca a raya.

Klaus le tendió una taza de café que Stefan se tomó de un trago, no estaba dispuesto a alargar esa situación más de lo necesario. Klaus rio divertido. Hijo de puta.

— Muchas gracias por el café pero creo que ya me voy. — Se despidió dándose la vuelta de nuevo para marcharse.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Anoche no parecías querer marcharte nunca.

Si pudiera tener ataques al corazón, Stefan habría tenido uno en ese mismo instante. El universo le odiaba. Estaba condenado.

No creyó que a estas alturas de su vida pudiera enrojecer y tartamudear pero ahí estaba, como si no tuviera más de dos siglos.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando Klaus. Y te juro que prefiero no recordar. Así que me iré y no tendremos que tener ninguna conversación incómoda. — Klaus le miraba fijamente, sin rastro de ninguna sonrisa. Solo evaluándole con ese aire de psicópata innato en él. Cuando frunció el ceño supo que tenía que irse.

— Pero veras, Stefan, es que yo quiero que recuerdes. — Susurró Klaus cerca de él, provocándole que un escalofrío que le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

— Mierda Klaus. Deja de torturarme. Tengo un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Tan solo espera a que me cure y podrás matarme por lo que sea que haya hecho con Hayley.

Por primera vez desde que se habían visto Klaus se quedó sin habla, mirándole confuso y perdiendo todo su aire de superioridad. El vampiro notó que Klaus era extremadamente expresivo, casi se sintió tentado a burlarse de él, casi.

— ¿Hayley? Hayley no está aquí. Está en Nueva Orleans con Elijah. ¿Por qué narices iba a estar ella aquí?

¿Qué? Ahora fue él quien frunció el ceño confuso. ¿Entonces si no había pasado la noche con Hayley (gracias a Dios), qué es lo que había pasado?

Klaus volvió a reír.

— Realmente no recuerdas nada ¿verdad? — Stefan rodó los ojos. Definitivamente el rubio era la reina del drama. — Está bien, te ayudaré.

Se acercó al Stefan con paso decidido, quedando a centímetros de él. Sin notarlo, Stefan fue retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared. Klaus realmente parecía un lobo, si realmente no supiera que no le iba a atacar (o al menos eso pensaba) estaría aterrorizado y empezaría la vigesimocuarta pelea contra el Original. En cambio, Klaus le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Notó cómo sus iris se dilataban un segundo antes de que abriera la boca para hablar.

— Stefan, ahora vas a recordar con todo detalle que pasó anoche desde la fiesta de Caroline.

Entonces, Stefan recordó.

* * *

_12 horas antes_

Estaba sentado apoyado en el tronco de un árbol mientras observaba la fiesta que tenía lugar a su alrededor, sin participar en ella. El alcohol le volvía un auténtico muermo cuando estaba deprimido. Ahí estaba él, en San Valentín, observando desde la distancia como todas las mujeres con las que había estado en el pueblo estaban felices y en brazos de otros. Caroline había estado bailando muy pegada con Enzo hasta que sus manos pasaron a actos mayores y la rubia le susurró al italiano que podían continuar en un lugar en el que no les viera nadie, esa fue la última vez que les vio. Rebekah también estaba allí pero se había ido al principio de la fiesta con Matt. Vale, tampoco es que su lista fuera muy larga ni que sintiera algo por ellas, pero aun así apestaba.

— Stefan ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás borracho?

Klaus estaba parado a su lado, hacía años que no le veía.

— No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

El Original se rio mientras se sentaba a su lado. Le quito la botella y dio un trago largo de ella.

— Creo que lo estamos todos. ¿Y dónde están tus queridos amigos?

— Mis amigas están muy ocupadas. — Respondió Stefan remarcando la última palabra.

Klaus le miró detenidamente mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

— Ella debió elegir mejor. Cualquiera de nosotros habría sido perfecto. — Stefan no dijo nada. Cierto que cualquiera de ellos habría sido mejor pero no perfecto. — En fin, estos jóvenes degenerados. Tienen muy poca clase para las fiestas, tendré que beber para soportarlo así que pásame la botella.

Stefan rio bajo mientras hacía lo que el rubio le pedía. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Al cabo de un rato acabaron entre los dos con la botella, y con la siguiente, y con la otra. Llegó un punto en que Stefan creía estar soñando. Estar codo a codo con Klaus, como en los años veinte, compartiendo risas y bebidas, parecía otra vida. Pero ahí estaban, los dos riéndose como si fueran los mejores amigos que llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse. Klaus le contaba sus aventuras en Nueva Orleans, ciudad de la que era el Rey. Cada vez que Stefan escuchaba eso no podía evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se burlaba de él.

— Me niego a seguir bi... bibien... bebiendo este alcohol de mala muerte. Y estoy harto de tanta música sin gusto. En mi casa tengo música mejor, alcohol mejor y sangre mucho mejor. — Anuncio Klaus mientras se levantaba. Stefan le siguió, totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía el Original.

Fueron corriendo a la mansión de Klaus, sin que este quisiera coger el coche de Stefan por resultar "banal" e "inútil". Cuando llegaron fueron al estudio donde estaba el alcohol y siguieron bebiendo sentados en los sofás.

— ¿Todavía me odias? — Preguntó en un momento Klaus.

A Stefan le pilló desprevenido esa pregunta y por poco se ahoga con su bebida. — Estoy bebiendo contigo Klaus, en tu casa. No te odio aunque seas un jodido psicópata.

— No soy un jodido psicópata. — Se defendió Klaus indignado.

— Claro que sí. Has matado más gente que una bomba nuclear, disfrutas más con la venganza que con cualquier otra cosa. Y encima te divierte torturar a la gente.

— La venganza no es con lo que más disfruto.

— Claro que sí, podrías cazar de una vez a todos los vampiros que te temen, pero en vez de eso prefieres que huyan asustados durante siglos, disfrutando de tu venganza mientras…

Según hablaba Stefan la expresión de Klaus cambiaba, cada vez más molesto. Pero Stefan no podía parar de hablar aunque el Original le rompiera el cuello, era demasiado divertido.

Lo fue hasta que Klaus le interrumpió. Besándole.

Fue un beso entre borrachos, torpe, casi más un apretón entre labios que un beso. Cuando Klaus se apartó, Stefan se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Pero sobre todo por lo que sentía, su cuerpo se había encendido de una manera que ni siquiera la sangre humana lo lograba. Klaus se lamió los labios sin apartar la mirada de él, y Stefan incapaz de resistirlo más, le besó de nuevo.

Klaus respondió con fiereza, sin romanticismos, solo pasión en estado puro. Sus dientes chocaban, sus leguas luchaban entre sí sin cuartel. El híbrido fue tumbando a Stefan mientras este recorría su torso hasta llegar hasta su cuello. Impacientes empujaron sus cuerpos contra el otro en busca de más contacto, ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se encontraron por encima de la ropa. Incapaz de pensar en nada, Stefan no podía parar de frotarse contra él.

— Un momento Stefan… Stefan… — Dijo entre susurros y casi sin aliento Klaus. Stefan le miró confundido solo para ver cómo Klaus se quitaba sus pantalones. Cuando Stefan lo comprendió, reaccionó rápidamente bajándose los suyos.

Joder.

Klaus no llevaba ropa interior. Eso le puso aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba. Stefan le colocó una mano en su nuca y le atrajo para devorarle la boca con la misma fiereza con antes. El Original se separó un poco después de que sus erecciones volvieran a frotarse para mirarle a los ojos. El vampiro lo comprendió al instante y asintió varias veces. Sin dejar de mirarse, continuaron quitándose la ropa y descalzándose.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez con un chico? — Le preguntó Klaus mientras volvía a besarle.

— Hace muchos años… la verdad es que no quise volver a repetir la experiencia. — Respondió Stefan mientras hacía un falso gesto de dolor.

Klaus rio y le respondió fanfarrón.

— Suerte que tienes un maestro para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Stefan fue a burlarse de él pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el rubio al inclinarse hacia su erección. Cuando le paso la legua por la punta, el vampiro gimió. Volvió a hacerlo y Stefan estaba completamente sumergido en el placer. Sin que se lo esperara, Klaus dejó de jugar y se la metió por completo en la boca, arrancando un pequeño grito inesperado pro parte del vampiro. Notó como los dedos húmedos de Klaus empezaban a explorar su entrada, impacientes, probablemente debido al alcohol que habían estado consumiendo durante toda la noche.

— Ohjoderjoder.

Cuando estuvo con ese chico hacía tantos años no había sentido eso. De ser así habría repetido, sin dudarlo. Sus caderas se movían buscando los dedos y la boca de Klaus. Stefan estaba completamente entregado, tenía el pelo pegado en la frente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sumergido en ese mar de sensaciones, su cuerpo estaba brillante debido al sudor y no paraba de gemir. Ahora entendía la superioridad de Klaus, si podía provocar esas sensaciones a una persona, podía creerse el mismísimo Dios. Klaus se detuvo para colocarse cara a cara con él y Stefan abrió sus ojos vidriosos.

Klaus le volvió a besar, dándole un pequeño mordisquito en el labio antes de hablar.

— Ahora vas a saber lo que es tener sexo con un híbrido. — Anunció orgulloso.

— Menos hablar y más follar, Klaus.

Klaus dio un pequeño resoplido de risa y se presionó contra su entrada. Era incómodo, no tan placentero cómo lo que sentía cuando Klaus se la estaba chupando pero mientras lo pensaba, Klaus le mordió en el cuello. Stefan sintió un repentino dolor.

— Muérdeme, Stefan. — Le ordenó Klaus.

Stefan le hizo caso sin dudarlo. Cuando saboreó su sangre, Klaus aprovechó para hundirse dentro de él. La sensación era increíble, podía sentir todo el placer de Klaus sumado con el suyo propio, casi podía sentir lo que sentía él. Sintió como su lado oscuro se iba adueñando por completo de él.

Klaus no necesitó preguntar si continuaba, Stefan se movió contra él en busca de más. Klaus, sorprendido, le lamió la garganta hasta llegar a su boca.

—Stefan…— Anheló.

Entonces comenzó a entrar y salir del cuerpo de Stefan con movimientos firmes que cada vez iban ganando más intensidad. El vampiro no paraba de dejar jadeos en sus labios manchados de sangre mientras rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas y soltó una exclamación de éxtasis, Klaus había alcanzado su próstata. Este repitió el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, volviendo loco a Stefan, que tenía los ojos cerrados, borracho de placer.

— Stefan… bebe. — Pidió el Original entre jadeos.

El vampiro abrió los ojos y vio cómo Klaus le ofrecía una de sus muñecas para que bebiera y así lo hizo, sin dudar otra vez.

Stefan explotó, rugiendo, de placer, haciendo que Klaus se corriera casi a la vez, soltando un gritó ahogado y mordiéndole en un hombro. Perdidos en esa sensación, se quedaron un buen rato el uno junto al otro, recuperando la normalidad en sus respiraciones.

— Ahora sé a lo que te refieres con sexo híbrido… Hay una gran diferencia, te lo concedo. — Declaró Stefan rompiendo el silencio. Klaus se rio a su lado y Stefan sonrió abiertamente, satisfecho.

— Pues eso no es nada comparado con lo que viene ahora.

Stefan giró la cabeza para ver la sonrisa de superioridad que le adornaba al rubio la cara. Klaus le evaluó y se levantó.

— Pero prefiero ir a mi cuarto donde ningún miembro de mi familia interrumpa lo que tengo pensado hacerte.

Stefan sonrió mientras se levantaba y recogía la ropa. Klaus le observaba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Piensas vestirte otra vez?

Stefan rio de nuevo, dichoso, ya fuera por el alcohol o por el sexo, o por que fuera San Valentín y no lo tuviera que pasar solo.

— No. Voy a llevarme la ropa a tu cuarto para que ninguno de tus hermanos interrumpa mientras te tengo suplicando por más. — Le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia pasando a su lado.

Klaus recogió su ropa y le siguió a velocidad vampírica. Aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.

* * *

Stefan no dijo nada, solo miraba a Klaus, incapaz de creerse que lo que había pasado esa noche fuera cierto. El rubio le miraba con los labios apretados sin decir palabra, esperando su reacción.

Klaus impaciente, se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de él, volviendo a darle espacio personal.

— ¿Y bien?— Stefan siguió sin decir nada. Solo observándole. — Dime si recuerdas algo, joder.

— Lo hago. —Respondió Stefan cogiendo aire.

— ¿Y?

— Y no sé qué hacemos en tu cocina cuando podríamos estar en tu cuarto continuando donde lo dejamos.

Klaus se rio mientras asentía. — Si mal no recuerdo tocaba en la bañera.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un beso apasionado antes de subir a velocidad vampírica hasta el cuarto de baño de Klaus.

* * *

_Mientras en el cuarto de Kol…_

— Davina, querida, me temo que tengo que colgar.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Sí, aparentemente mi hermano nunca está satisfecho y no quiero volver a oír un gemido de sus labios en lo que me resta de vida. — Dijo mientras escuchaba a su novia reírse.

— Con un poco de suerte dejará de lado las matanzas. ¿Sabes lo que daría por poder ver una película en el cine tranquilamente sin que me molesten?

— Sí, lo sé. Siempre me lo dices y me acabas explicando que es culpa de mi maldita y estúpida familia… Lo siento querida pero necesito colgar, estoy empezando a querer arrancarme los oídos. — Se despidió de ella mientras se dirigía hacia su baño, oyendo su risa antes de que la señal se cortara.

Por tercera vez desde que había llegado Klaus a casa, Kol se suicidó clavándose un cuchillo en el corazón. Lo que había que hacer con tal de no estropear la felicidad de los hermanos.


End file.
